Stereoscopic video content can significantly enhance a viewing experience, providing greater impact, immersion, and realism compared to traditional two-dimensional video content. However, unless the stereoscopic content is carefully tailored and edited to prevent excessive stereoscopic disparities, viewer fatigue may result. Thus, the advantages of stereoscopic video content may be difficult to convey unless viewer comfort is first adequately addressed. Real-time stereoscopic applications such as three-dimensional video games also present special problems that need to be overcome for viewer comfort.